Familiar
by Kusajishi-Chiru
Summary: Se detuvo fuera de un cuarto en especial, nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia o eso es lo que creía ella, porque la persona que "dormitaba" dentro ya había sentido su reiatsu por muy oculto que lo tuviera./Drabble


Estoy nerviosa, es mi primera la primera vez en muchos años que vuelvo a subir algo a este fandom y honestamente tengo algo de miedito, porque digamos que no termine de relacionarme bien a pesar de que en esa epoca era bastante fan de Bleach. Pero tengo que superarlo y les traigo una historia un tanto especial.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Posible OoC.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo, si fuera de mi autoria nadie lo veria.

Sin más retrasos por favor léanla y espero que les guste.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya era muy entrada la noche y al fin había encontrado el lugar que buscaba. Había salido de su cuarto en el onceavo escuadrón porque por algún motivo no podía dormir, no es que hubiera tenido alguna pesadilla o sintiera algún tipo de temor simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño. Normalmente cuando esto le sucedía se colaba en la cama de Kenpachi, el cual siempre la dejaba dormir con él sin ningún reproche.

Lamentablemente para la pequeña teniente su capitán había sido enviado a una misión, quedando ella y Yumichika a cargo del escuadrón. La shinigami seguía caminando por los corredores, aun no entendía el porqué, pero quería dormir con esa persona, ya que de cierto modo le recordaba a Ken-chan, aunque fueran muy diferentes. Se detuvo fuera de un cuarto en especial, nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia o eso es lo que creía ella, porque la persona que "dormitaba" dentro ya había sentido su reiatsu por muy oculto que lo tuviera.

La menor abrió de manera silenciosa la puerta para adentrarse y cerrarla de igual modo, se acercó al borde inferior de la cama dispuesta a subir.

—Teniente Kusajishi— dijo la capitana del cuarto escuadrón.

—Si— respondió la pelirosa sin importarle haber sido descubierta y subiéndose a la cama de todos modos.

— ¿Qué hace en mi habitación a estas horas de la noche?— pregunto serenamente la mujer de pelo azabache.

—No puedo dormir. —dijo al tiempo en que se acomodaba mejor.

— ¿Tuvo alguna pesadilla?

—No.

— ¿Extraña a su capitán?

—No.

—Y eso ¿Por qué?— preguntó con fingida curiosidad, presintiendo saber la respuesta.

—Porque yo sé que Ken-chan va a volver, siempre vuelve. — respondió la niña con una sonrisa en el rostro haciendo que se le contagiara a su superior pero de firma más sutil.

—Teniente. ¿Por qué vino conmigo?

—No sé, estar a su lado es como estar con Ken-chan, pero diferente. — la pequeña vio como la mayor enarcaba ligeramente una ceja intentando comprender su explicación—Se siente igual de familiar al de Ken-chan, pero al mismo tiempo no y aparte me dulces cada que vengó.

La menor solo vislumbro a la mujer sonreír ligeramente al tiempo en que ladeaba suavemente su rostro, había comprendido a la pequeña perfectamente pese a su ambigua explicación y extrañamente le gustaba esa respuesta.

—Entonces ¿Puedo dormir aquí?— dijo la teniente mientras bostezaba y se removía entre las sabanas.

—Si— respondió suavemente la mayor en lo que se acomodaba mejor con la pequeña.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola entesillas lindas que llegaron hasta aquí, espero que les gustara enserio. Ya tiene años que no escribo absolutamente nada de Bleach y quizas me reintegre al fandom con pequeños drables de este tipo, ya que mi personaje predilecto de Bleach siempre a sido Yachiru y pues tambien un que otro intento romanti de KenUno.

Bueno espero que me alla quedado bien, aun puse a Unohana hablando muy de usted a Chiru, pero vamos, no importa quien fueran ella siempre hablaba de manera muy propia antes de que se revelara su verdadera personalidad

Si me dejan un review para animarme se los agradeceria

Acepto criticas mientras sean constructivas, si tengo faltas de ortografía díganme por favor, yo lo subo todo a la carrera y no me da el tiempo suficiente de corregirlo, y no lo corregiré en el instante pero lo haré. No insultos a la historia, ni a la pareja (en caso de que aparesca una), si no les gusta pues ni modo.

Ciao


End file.
